


Multiplicity

by kerithwyn



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter Jones is the genetic recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax. So are all of her siblings.</p><p>(In which Jupiter is played by Tatiana Maslany.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiplicity

“Your Majesty,” Captain Tsing said, “there is a complication.”

In defiance of the seeming randomness of recurrence, the ruling families of the universe had discovered that lightning did, indeed, often strike the same place more than once. The Earth was at the cusp of significant technological and biological breakthroughs, a state of evolution that frequently heralded a number of entitled reembodiments. (Reembodiments of non-entitled were of no account.) It rarely mattered in any case; even among the entitled, very few stipulated that a recurrence would inherit anything of their genetic forebear, since reembodiment is not, in fact, resurrection. But emulating Seraphi Abrasax’s profoundly narcissistic amendment to her will had become a fashion of sorts among the entitled. 

With one recurrence discovered, the Aegis began actively genetically cataloging the inhabitants of the Earth. Jupiter had been found because she submitted her DNA to a clinic; thereafter, embedded Aegis on Earth moved to collect the genetic samples of every Earth-born human. Their census proved far more efficient, and accurate, than any Terran government agency.

“We’ve found several other Earth humans who also bear your genetic sequence.” Captain Tsing paused, then said almost apologetically, “Seraphi Abrasax’s genetic sequence.”

The captain had requested Jupiter’s presence aboard the Aegis ship, in a conference room shielded from prying eyes and ears. Caine wasn’t invited, but he hadn’t argued. This was probably the one spot in the universe he’d let her go unguarded.

Jupiter blinked at the captain, trying to process. She had learned, very quickly, that it was better to ask for clarification from the space people than to make assumptions. The owner of the Earth couldn’t afford misunderstandings. “I’m not sure what that means.”

“It means,” Captain Tsing said with visible patience, “you have a number of identical siblings.”

“Identical,” Jupiter said, sounding it out while her brain caught up. “I have a twin? No, you said ‘others.’ Triplets? Mom never said anything about having other kids.”

“We’ve identified twelve identicals so far, apart from you. Our agents believe there may be more.”

Jupiter’s jaw dropped. “Twelve. Okay, that can’t be right. _How?_ “

The captain smiled thinly. “Not all born of the same mother, clearly. Did your mother ever mention needing aid in conceiving you? A clinic, perhaps, or fertility specialist?”

Jupiter shook her head. “Mom doesn’t talk about the past very much.”

“It may be time to ask.” Captain Tsing eyed her appraisingly, perhaps gauging the possibility of hysterics or fainting. And then, seemingly satisfied, “Would you like to see them? We have images of most. A few seem adept at avoiding official documentation.”

“Uh. Sure.”

The captain waved her hand over the table and it instantly lit up with license and passport photos displaying a number of women. Jupiter took them all in at once, seeing varying details: Uptight expression, pink cardigan. Long curly brown hair, French passport. Short red hair, German ID card. Glasses and dreadlocks Jupiter immediately envied. Icy-looking blonde (!). A Canadian cop and an American teacher and—

They all had her face.

Jupiter stared at the pictures. “Is this one of those gross stories where a fertility doctor used his own sperm on everybody?” 

Captain Tsing coughed delicately. “Perhaps. But more important...multiple identical recurrences are unprecedented. Your newly discovered siblings raise questions about your inheritance.”

“You mean, if we’re all Seraphi, who inherits the whole shebang?”

Captain Tsing winced slightly, than nodded. “That is the essence.”

The “majesty” part was missing, Jupiter noted. She had no idea how to feel about that, considering she never wanted it in the first place. Still, damned if she’d give it up now, given the consequences. “But I’ve already been confirmed.”

“It’s more complicated than that. Their existence puts the entire recurrence into question. Genetic sequence notwithstanding, it is entirely possible that Kalique or Titus might have your inheritance thrown out on a technicality.”

“And then one of them gets the Earth to turn into life goo,” Jupiter said. “Yeah, no, not happening.”

Captain Tsing smiled. “I thought you might feel that way. We should consult with your advocate, but as a start it would be wise to preemptively obtain official affidavits from each of your identicals, testifying that they have no interest in your claim.” 

“Yeah,” Jupiter said slowly, “I guess. It’s just, what if one of them had been found first? Don’t they all have an equal—”

“That line of thinking,” Captain Tsing said, “is precisely the reasoning Kalique and Titus will use to undermine your inheritance.”

 _Unfair,_ part of Jupiter wanted to protest, but nothing about any of this had anything to do with fair. “So how do we do this? Show up at their doorsteps and say hey, sis, you coulda been queen of the Earth but I got there first, sucks to be you, sign here?”

The captain looked positively ill at the flippancy. “Jupiter. Take this seriously. If one of them decides to contest your claim....”

“That’s exactly the kind of loophole Seraphi’s kids need to grab everything. Yeah, I get it.” Jupiter blew out a long breath. “Twelve sisters, huh?”

“Siblings. At least one of them is male-identified.”

Jupiter blinked but decided she’d used up her quota of the captain’s patience for stupid questions. “You know where they all are?”

“Canada and Europe, mainly. A few elsewhere.” Tsing paused, a long uncharacteristic hesitation. “Some of them appear to be suffering from genetic anomalies. Yours...were automatically corrected.”

The hits just kept coming. “Wait, they’re sick? I was sick?”

“For you, the early stages of illness were eliminated with the standard injections against cancer and like maladies.”

“Okay, that seals it.” Jupiter stood up and put on her most commanding face. Her most wasn’t much, but she’d fake it ‘till it stuck. “We’re going to find them, all of them. And we’re going to fix every one. I’m not gonna let any of my...identicals...die of something they would’ve been cured of if they’d been found first.”

The captain nodded and stood. “Understood. I’ll begin the preparations...Your Majesty.”

Tsing’s smile was small but approving and Jupiter thought that maybe, just maybe, she was starting to get the hang of this thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is admittedly a tease of a fic, and at the moment I don’t intend to write more...
> 
> ....although it occurs to me at the last moment that while most of the clones aren’t world-ruler types, Rachel Duncan would certainly balk at relinquishing any hint of power. And if, say, Kalique found her first...they all might find that the Abrasax ruthlessness has indeed recurred.


End file.
